


Thunder and Lightning

by plainjayme



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, stormy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Helen knows Gail is afraid of storms. She takes care of it.





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Based again off of Mom's Stratogale AU.
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow all of this amazing work.
> 
> I feel like Gail would be afraid of storms since it's probably really dangerous to fly in them. Maybe she learned that the hard way once.

The first semester for the new freshmen at Stanford was winding down to a close with only less than a month remaining. The students had the option to return home for the Thanksgiving holiday season if they so desired. The rest of the students remained on the sleepy campus to rest in their dorms or apartments until their fellow students returned home.

Helen Truax sat at the desk provided to her from the university in her dorm room late in the evening. Papers were scattered everywhere as she used this break as an opportunity to get a head start on her final paper for her engineering course. She had a candle lit with the scent "Cashmere Pumpkin" filling her small room. Her window was cracked open with the fall breeze slipping in gently to rustle her papers ever so slightly. She wore an oversized, black sweater and a pair of dark, rust-colored leggings. Her hair was tied on top of her head in a messy bun. Despite the schoolwork at hand, she was the most relaxed she had been since she started classes.

Most of the girls in her building had returned home. Helen had simply opted out to focus on her schoolwork. Not only that, but her family was never the type to get together for large celebrations either. She took solace in her alone time, knowing she'd be way ahead of everybody else come next week.

Helen was hunched over her paper, pressing the pencil hard into the notebook. She was purely engrossed in the paragraph she was writing. The topic of engineering ethics had been difficult to write about at first, but now she was on a roll and the words kept flowing onto the paper.

A knock at her door broke both her concentration and the led from the tip of her pencil as she was startled out of her concentration. She whipped around in her chair and stared at the door with brows furrowed in confusion. She was definitely the only person left on her floor, and all of her friends had left for break. She stood up and walked toward the door cautiously.

Helen opened the door slowly, peeking through the gap. She immediately threw open the door with a shriek of surprised happiness when she saw who was on the other side.

"Gail!" Helen shouted, throwing her arms around the taller girl and squeezing her tight.

Gail chuckled at her welcome and returned the tight hug. "Hi, Helen. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Helen followed Gail's gaze behind them to her messy desk. "Sorry for the mess. I'm trying to get a head start on a paper."

"Oh!" Gail responded, looking slightly nervous. "I didn't know you were so busy. Do you want me to leave? I can leave. I'm sorry I came unannounced-"

Gail's rambling was cut short by a stretched pair of arms reaching around her neck and Helen's lips capturing hers in a deep kiss. The taller girl relaxed immediately into the kiss and placed her hands on Helen's hips. She let out a sigh of pleasure.

Helen pulled away, her hands resting on Gail's cheeks. "I don't ever want you to leave, stupid. Come in. I needed a break."

Gail blushed and smiled bashfully before entering the room. She sat on Helen's unmade bed and took a deep whiff of the aroma coming from the lit candle.

"Smells good in here, Helen."

"Thank you! The smell of fall always relaxes me. It makes it easier to concentrate," Helen replied, cleaning up her papers at her desk. She looked up and out the window to see dark storm clouds looming overhead. "Looks like we're getting a storm."

Gail stiffened and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Helen turned to look at her, her smile turning into a frown as she saw Gail shutting down.

"Hey," she said, walking over to the girl to sit down on the bed beside her. Helen put her hand on Gail's cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. "The storm can't get you here. You're on the ground, and you're here with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Gail looked away with an embarrassed blush painting her cheeks. "I know. It's so stupid but I just hate them so much."

A bright bolt of lightning flashed in the distance. Almost immediately after, the dorm room shook with the boom of thunder, signaling the girls that the storm was almost on top of the area. Helen frowned out the window and turned to look at Gail who had her head in her hands and her eyes clenched shut.

"Oh, darling. Come here," Helen said, holding her arms open.

Gail wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Helen's waist and burying her face in her chest. Helen moved the two of them to lay back on the bed. She held the taller girl in her arms and began stroking her hair.

"You haven't said much, sweetie," Helen said.

"I'm sorry. You know how nervous storms make me," Gail muttered into Helen's chest. She had wanted to spend the evening with Helen after surprising her hanging out and catching up late into the night like they used to. Maybe put on some records and Helen would play with her hair. But, instead, she was reduced to a shivering mess because of a little storm.

"I'm sorry," Gail said again, burying her face deeper.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't be sorry," Helen responded. She stroked Gail's slightly floating hair with a gentle rhythm. "I hate that storms make you so afraid, but there's nowhere else I'd rather have you than in my arms."

Gail picked up her head to look up at Helen with a blush on her face once more. "Really?"

"Really," Helen said, leaning down to kiss Gail's cheek.

"You're beautiful, Gail." Gail practically melted under the girl's roaming gaze all over her face.

"Helen, stop." Helen smirked. She flipped the two of them so that she was straddling Gail's hips with her own. She began placing feathered kisses in various places on Gail's face and neck.

"I love your eyes." A kiss on the corner of her eye.

"I love your nose." A kiss to her nose.

"I love your blushy cheeks." A kiss to her cheeks that grew even more red.

"I love your lips." A teasing kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Your neck." A kiss to her neck that turned into a sharp nibble. Gail gasped and released her breath with a whimpering moan.

"I love you, Gail."

Gail flipped the two so that she was back on top of Helen and kissed her with desperation. Helen moaned into Gail's mouth and tangled her tiny hands into floating hair. Gail pulled back, staring down at Helen with pupils blown wide in excitement and her chest heaving with each deep breath. Helen's hair was sticking up in various places and a smirk adorned her lips.

Another loud clap of thunder broke the spell. Helen instinctively wrapped her arms around Gail and pulled her protectively to her chest.

Gail squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she whimpered, her whole body shaking.

"Oh, Gail. You're trembling, sweetheart. I've got you," Helen said. She stretched her arm over to flick the light switch down and turn off the light. They buried themselves under the blankets and settled down, Gail clutching tightly to Helen's side.

Helen continued to run her fingers through Gail's hair and pressed kisses to her forehead. "Sleep, sweetheart. I've got you. We can hang out tomorrow."

Gail's eyes grew heavy. She was still slightly disappointed she didn't say much or get to spend time with Helen, but she felt so unbelievably comfortable in her arms. The fingers in her hair never faltered as she fell asleep in the small bed, pressed up against the smaller woman.

"My sleepy girl," Helen whispered. Her hand began to slow down and came to a stop tangled in dark hair. Their breathing evened out and neither of them noticed as the storm raged through the night around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having an awful time in Hurricane Florence. My apartment flooded a little, I ended up accidentally cutting my hand and needing stitches, and I've been alone the whole time. I'm not afraid of storms, but it's been a bit scary. It's still raining, but everything's calming down. Thank you guys for all of the concern!


End file.
